


Life's Not Fair

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is kidnapped by Lucifer and is taken down to Hell to be tortured. Will he be saved or finally broken by the Devil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of graphic stuff in the first chapter, but it's less graphic in the second. Also, I wanna say I don't think of Lucifer as abusive or torturous, it's just for the story!

A dark room. That was what Sam woke up to after he was knocked out – by who, he couldn’t remember. He could see a faint orange glow in the distance, and judging by the grey bars he was looking through, he was most likely in some sort of cell. There seemed to be a large iron door with grey bars as a window, and no other sources of light inside. The walls were made of cement, blank with no windows.

Sam tried to move around, stand up and walk forward to the door to attempt an escape, but realised by a tugging on his wrists and neck and a rattling noise, he was bound by chains to the back wall. He tried to pull against them as much as he could, though he stopped when he noticed the faint orange glow, which seemed to be something like a torch, from before beginning to get closer.

“Oh Sammy,” a shadowed face appeared in front of the bars, holding the torch away so Sam couldn’t see the person, “you’re finally awake, hm?” The figure moved out of sight as the door opened, revealing a tall man with brown hair in dark jeans and a green jacket. The light from the fire danced along the cement walls, and Sam finally recognised the man in front of him.

“L-Lucifer? But…” The sadistic grin creeping onto Lucifer’s face didn’t bode well for Sam. He slowly stepped towards him, grin only growing with every step. Reaching Sam, Lucifer knelt down in front of him and extended his hand towards him.

“Sam… Sam, Sam, Sam. You must be so confused right now but please, there’s no need to be frightened by me, I’m not going to hurt you,” his hand softly caressed Sam’s face as he talked with a friendly smile, but his eyes portrayed a different feeling as he emphasised the word _you_ , “see Sam, I just want you to be happy. Of course, not without me, but still. _Happy_.” Sam only stared at Lucifer as he went on, barely listening until he stiffened at the archangel’s hand moving from his face to squeeze his shoulder. Lucifer frowned at the unease drifting off Sam and stood up, turning away when the large door began to slowly creak open.

Sam sees a fist clench when another shadowed figure – presumably one of the demon guards – appeared, dragging a small man behind by a short metal chain and spoke, “sir, do you want him now or should I take him back to Alistair?” The small man in chains seemed familiar to Sam, and on the chain around his neck seemed to have glowing symbols on it. With Sam’s vision still slightly blurry every few blinks, he wrote it off as his eyes playing tricks when he thought he saw wings trailing along the ground behind the man.

Lucifer gestured with his hand something like a signal that the man should be taken back to Alistair and the demon gave a curt nod and tugged the man away. Turning back to Sam, Lucifer leant down and whispered in his ear, “He’s a surprise for you later if you’re a good boy.” He laughed as he pulled out a small knife, similar to a scalpel and lightly skimmed it along Sam’s arm, small red beads appearing slowly, one by one. The short burst of pain made Sam wince, and he had guessed Lucifer still enjoyed torturing people, though including those he wanted to be ‘happy’, was not helping to ease any of the anxiety Sam felt.

“Now, I’m going to ask you just a few questions, okay? If you lie to me, I will hurt you. Understand?” Lucifer waited for Sam’s small nod, “perfect! Let’s begin – have you been seeing Gabriel romantically or sexually?” The predatory smile present on Lucifer’s face was scaring Sam, so he shook his head and lied about seeing Gabriel. He wasn’t going to let Lucifer put Gabriel through this.

The knife slashed across Sam’s bicep, pulling a loud hiss from him. Lucifer’s face darkened, “don’t lie to me Sam, I won’t hurt you if you co-operate,” his hand brandishing the knife rested on his knee as he talked, “ the second question – Do you know where Gabriel has been staying?” and he waited for the hunter’s reply once more. Sam sat silent longer than the first time and shook his head again. There was the sharp pain once more, on his chest this time.

“Lying is a sin, Sam. Stop lying to me and tell me the truth!” Multiple cuts appeared all over Sam with the outburst and he yelled from the pain running through him. Everything in him was screaming to just tell the truth and hand over Gabriel to Lucifer, yet he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Shaking his head for the third time, Lucifer gave up with the knife and punched Sam instead, almost seething with anger at how calm Sam was with what was happening.

“I’m not telling you anything, so just kill me already,” Sam spat out the words along with some blood. He watched as Lucifer glared at him, before standing up and moving towards the door. Looking back at Sam with an icy glare and a cold smile, he took the torch off the sconce on the wall and left the cell. In complete darkness, Sam sat there in his chains. Unable to move from the wall, he waited.

As he waited, he started to think about it all. Why would Lucifer bring him to Hell, keep him in this dark cell and torture him like this? One of the surprising things was that there were no screams in the distance or even near him. Sam was in a cell far away from the cells of the damned souls, which meant he was in one of Lucifer’s private areas of Hell. That meant if Gabriel tried to find him, it would take longer than expected, so Sam knew waiting was his best chance of surviving this.

It was maybe a few more minutes – the perception of time in Hell was different to time on Earth – before Lucifer finally came back to the cell, blinding Sam slightly with the torch light. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim glow again, Sam saw Lucifer was dragging the man from before behind him. The chains around his neck, wrists and ankles were marked with strange symbols that he figured out were Enochian. Why would there be an angel here? Sam tried to crane his neck to see if he knew who Lucifer held captive, but it wasn’t possible with the chain on his own neck.

“Sammy, this is your surprise from earlier. Although you were a bad boy and you lied to me, so I don’t think this will be quick like I imagined it would be,” Lucifer forcefully pulled the angel forward, showing his face clearly to the hunter. Wait, _Gabriel_ was here, in chains? Sam knew even if Lucifer didn’t show Gabriel’s face, the three pairs of golden wings he could see now were a dead giveaway as to what _archangel_ they belonged to.

Gabriel kept his head down, and Sam knew that with the Enochian-engraved chains all of his grace was subdued and unusable. It explained why Gabriel’s wings were visible to Sam right now, trailing behind him. It was a sad image to see, and Sam almost wanted to break his calm façade and yell at Lucifer for how he’s treating Gabriel, his own _brother_ , yet he didn’t bother. It would only please Lucifer to receive a reaction from him, so Sam stays quiet, face calm even though he’s freaking out on the inside, scared and angry at what’s happening.

Lucifer’s grin fell when he realised there was no reaction from Sam, though it crawled back onto his face as he led Gabriel over to the wall to the left of Sam and began connecting the chains. Once they were connected and Gabriel just stood there, Sam could see the lack of tension in the chains as they drooped by his sides. His chains were much longer than Sam’s, allowing Gabriel to move around, if only to the middle of the cell. Lucifer took advantage of this, shoving his brother down onto the cement, paying no mind to the large wings on his back.

With Gabriel on his knees a metre or so away from Sam, he was able to get a proper look at the state his boyfriend was in. There were bruises all over his body, with a few scattered cuts exposing his Grace – obviously done with an angel blade – and Sam could see a few bloody feathers in the largest pair of wings. He looked away when he couldn’t stand the sight of Gabriel in such a state any longer.

“Now, Sam, we’ll begin the real fun!” Lucifer’s giddy voice broke the silence, and the angel blade he held shone with an orange tint due to the torch’s light, “I’m sure you know what will happen if I stab Gabriel with this, right? No need to worry, though, it’s not an archangel blade so he won’t die, it’ll just hurt a lot,” the grin Lucifer was wearing was one of pure happiness at the thought of torturing his brother, “although this will be only part of what I’m going to do, the second half of the show will be so much better!” Gabriel’s head snapped up that statement, and his wide eyes told Sam he knew what was coming.

As Lucifer lowered the angel blade to Gabriel’s skin, he had a twisted grin on his face. Unlike how he began with Sam, Lucifer immediately made a deep slash on Gabriel’s arm, allowing Sam to see the swirling Grace inside him. Sam guessed because of the Enochian engraving on the chains, Gabriel’s Grace wouldn’t leak out, so it would aid to stretch out the torture Lucifer wanted to inflict upon the archangel.

In the “first half” of his torture, Lucifer began slowly carving into Gabriel’s flesh as he screamed, every slice glowing as the Grace swirled inside. Sam had his eyes shut tightly, wishing he could raise his hands to cover his ears and block out the tortured screams of his boyfriend. It felt like hours as Lucifer would take full chunks of flesh off Gabriel, large areas on him glowing brightly as the Grace tried to escape from his body. Sam had tried screaming at Lucifer to stop this, to kill him instead of making Gabriel suffer until his voice was hoarse and he couldn’t scream anymore. Lucifer laughed loudly and grinned wildly throughout the entire process, revelling in Gabriel’s torture and Sam’s desperation and utter horror at the sight.

A moment later after Lucifer removed a large square of skin from Gabriel’s face, he threw the blade across the room, the clinking of the metal prompting Sam to finally open his eyes; but he wished he hadn’t. It almost hurt Sam to look at what was left of Gabriel, so much of his vessel’s flesh removed and he should’ve been dead hours ago if his chains weren’t enchanted. His arms seemed to be entirely Grace, no skin at all, and his torso had only small patches of flesh left over. Lucifer took his time circling the ruined archangel, a low chuckle echoing throughout the cell as he walked.

Lucifer moved at a languid pace, stopping at Sam’s feet to bend down and whisper, “you’ve seen what I can do with a blade, what do you think I can do with my bare hands?” He stood as he laughed at the terror on Sam’s face and his trembling, before moving towards Gabriel once more. Lucifer stood behind him and grabbed at one of the golden wings, the largest pair rising and falling heavily with Gabriel’s breathing. Sam knew an angel’s wings were one of their weakest points – more so for an archangel, and wanted to scream at Lucifer for causing one of his own so much distress and such immense pain.

He couldn’t though. Sam’s voice had become hoarse from his earlier begging screams, and he could only whisper his pleas. Lucifer only laughed at Sam as he forcefully plucked a handful of feathers from Gabriel’s top right wing, bloody at the roots and dripping large amounts of blood as Gabriel screamed again and again when Lucifer pulled more and more from each wing, the feathers being ripped out from other wings closer to the centre of his back each time. Sam tried to look away again, close his eyes to block out the horrifying sight, yet his eyes stayed transfixed on Gabriel’s screaming face and the exposed Grace swirling fast in his cheek. He didn’t even notice when the tears blurred his vision and began to cascade down his face, turning numb from the pain of watching Gabriel on the brink of death.

It wasn’t long before Lucifer gave up ripping feathers and let Gabriel rest, smiling at his work and the blood dripping in large, fat streams of red onto the cement floor. The blood had reached Sam’s feet, and the front part of his boots were drenched, some of it even seeping into the boots. Gabriel was breathing heavily, swirling Grace beginning to slow down, and he looked up at Sam. Even in this state, almost dead – wishing to be dead, he _smiled_. With all his strength he tried his hardest to _grin_ at Sam, his only way of saying ‘ _it’s okay kiddo. I’m okay_ ’. Sam was no longer numb because of that one smile, and the emotions he felt at that moment crashed down on him. He smiled back as he began sobbing heavily, tears flowing into his hands.

“Aw, how touching,” Lucifer’s voice turned Gabriel’s face to an unreadable mask and he tensed, “I think if you can still have a smile on your face, I’ll need to up the ante a little bit!” He yanked Gabriel up by his hair and made him stand, watching him wobble with an annoyed face. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Gabriel immediately stood ramrod straight, stuck in place by Lucifer’s magic. The blood that had been dripping off his wings had subsided, though the jolt must have ruptured some healed wounds as blood began heavily dripping again, painting the cement floor with a new coat of blood.

Lucifer paid no attention to the gushes of blood coming from the wings as he took the upper left wing by its end and _SNAP!_ Gabriel’s eyes shut as he screeched, unable to move and Sam watched the ruined wing hang limply, twitching at the top. Sam wasn’t able to see much behind Gabriel, but he could tell when Lucifer ran his hands up the broken wing and _CRACK!_ Another scream from Gabriel and his upper left wing was broken in two places, completely unusable. Sam winced when he heard the sounds of both the wing bones breaking and the screams and sobs of Gabriel.

He immediately moved over to the upper right wing and Sam didn’t hear it but he saw the quick movements. Gabriel was bawling as he was reeling from the pain of his first wing when he began screaming again due to Lucifer breaking his right wing in the same places as his left. Sam was numb at this point, watching the scene with a distant gaze, tuning all the screams and laughter out till it was a dull roar. He didn’t even notice the moment Lucifer moved towards him until he punched Sam in the face. All his senses came back to him and he blinked a few times, Lucifer’s grinning face only a centimetre or two away from his dumbstruck self.

“There we go! I thought we lost you for a second, Sammy,” A small growl was heard from behind Lucifer, “oh, do want me to not call him that? Well, it’s a bit late to voice your opinion now brother!” He wondered back over to Gabriel, took the middle left wing and easily snapped it at those same parts of the wing as the others. The screams weren’t as loud as the first time his wings were broken, and that seemed to have infuriated Lucifer somehow.

In a quick succession, Lucifer broke the smallest wings multiple times, more than the other wings, as Gabriel howled at the pain. When he reached the last wing, the middle right wing, he stopped. Lucifer just stood there, holding the intact wing with so many missing feathers, not moving as if in thought. It was only another moment before he began ripping out the leftover feathers one by one. Sam shut his eyes once more as the feathers were thrown to the ground and blood kept falling from the destroyed wings in large quantities. Sam’s chains rattled from his feeble attempts to raise his hands to block out the tortured shouts of his boyfriend.

Once the shouting had quieted with only heavy breathing and a thump was heard, Sam opened his eyes to a horrific sight and he felt like vomiting. Gabriel was slumped over on the ground, all of his exposed Grace dulled, wings a bloody mass of broken bones and torn feathers and the tear tracks on his face were heartbreaking. Sam couldn’t bring himself to look when Gabriel’s eyes met his, the archangel’s gaze sad and distant.

When there was a small clinking noise that Sam recognised as the angel blade from earlier, his eyes widened. Lucifer walked over to Gabriel, raised the blade as he came up behind his brother, and the cracking noise that followed echoed around the cell. Sam flinched at the noise and a small gasp was heard, with another thump. Opening his eyes, he immediately shut them when he saw the wings.

The wings were no longer connected to Gabriel’s back, lying to the side of him as he was breathing heavily. Bleeding bones were sticking out of his back as he lay there, trying his hardest to focus on Sam, to _stay awake_. Sam stared him in the eyes until Lucifer cleared his throat and kicked Gabriel, earning him a yelp. With a small chuckle at the state Gabriel was in, Lucifer turned to Sam.

“So, what do you think of my work Sam?” Hearing Lucifer’s words, Sam looked at Gabriel in a different way; a judgemental way. He saw the precision of the cuts into Gabriel’s flesh, the clean cut of the angel blade when Lucifer sliced the wings off, Sam saw an artful masterpiece instead of chaotic torture committed by a madman. He saw _perfection_ in what Lucifer has done to this _thing_ lying on the ground.

Sam smiled softly at Lucifer, “I love it, Lucifer, really. It’s perfect,” Lucifer grinned at these words, taking hold of Sam’s hands and squeezing them with happiness. Sam matched the archangel’s grin with one of his own just as he saw the silver _archangel_ blade placed in his hands. No words were said as Lucifer unlocked his chains, took a few steps back and made a bowing gesture to the heavy breathing body on the floor, smirking.

It took Sam only a few steps to reach the dying body of his _ex-lover_. Kneeling down, he stared the archangel in the eye, smiling. Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw Sam brandishing the blade, and tried to open his mouth to reason with Sam. He tried but couldn’t, just as Sam used the blade and plunged into Gabriel’s chest, grinning as he watched all of the Grace exposed light up like the sun and then he watched as it faded slowly, trying but failing to stay alive.

Once the light faded completely, Sam stood and strode over to Lucifer. He wrapped his arms around the archangel and Lucifer spoke softly, “we can be together forever now Sammy,” and Sam kissed Lucifer’s head in response, “Let’s go get your crown.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cass try to save Sam from hell. Will they succeed, fail, or will something else happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, finally finished way after I said it would! Sorry about that, I had writer's block plus I was at some birthday parties and other family stuff. Hope you enjoy this, even with its crappy ending because it's 1am and I'm running off little sleep and iced coffee. (I can't be bothered to edit, oh well)

Years passed by quickly as Sam became accustomed to living in Hell, Lucifer helping him along the way. It was a normal afternoon of Sam relaxing on the throne and reading a book when he heard a weird hissing noise. He didn’t think that any of the Hellhounds were roaming around at this time, let alone anywhere near the throne room, though he wouldn’t put it past them to escape their confinements. They’ve done it before when one of the less experienced demons was put in charge of guarding the beasts. If it was one of the Hellhounds that got loose a demon would be by quickly to come get it, so he didn’t pay it any mind yet he heard a voice. A familiar voice that Sam couldn’t quite pinpoint until he saw their face.

“Sammy, I finally found you! I’ve been looking all over for you, but we gotta go now since Cass is –” Dean was speaking in a rushed tone and trying to pull Sam along by the arm, to no avail. Sam didn’t want to leave now after spending so much time here with the demons, with Lucifer. He was offered Lucifer’s blood once if he wanted to have his powers back though he declined, wanting to stay normal for a while longer. Sam knew Dean needed to leave immediately before Lucifer came to check up on him as usual.

As he shook Dean’s hand off, he harshly whispered, “No Dean, _you_ need to leave _now_. If one of the demons see you, you’ll be _killed_ ,” Sam’s glare was met with an eye roll from Dean, obviously aware of the consequences that came with his outrageous actions and when he tried to grab Sam again, he almost growled out, “I’m not going with you, Dean.” Sam watched as understanding flashed across Dean’s face, before anger quickly set in.

“I came here just to bust you out with Cass since you’ve been gone for four months, you have to come back! I would’ve thought Gabriel would –” Sam’s calm demeanour broke at the mention of that person, as he punched Dean in the face, knowing Lucifer would show soon due to the archangel always knowing when Sam was angry or distressed after so long. The look on Dean’s face told Sam he was close to full on shouting at both the punch and to take Sam home, and when he was about to try and make his brother leave, Lucifer appeared silently behind Dean.

“Oh, I see we have a guest… Sam, why didn’t you tell me?” Lucifer grinned was cold as Dean jumped away from him to the side, whereas Sam only frowned at the archangel’s way of appearing to Dean. Sam knew Lucifer would realise quickly that there was someone here and now Dean was going to either end up like Sam’s past person or one of Alistair’s toys once more.

“I was just asking our _uninvited_ guest to leave, Luci, he’s not staying,” Sam heard a choked sound from beside him, and Dean mumbling about how he ‘gave the fucking devil himself a nickname’ and something else, probably about Sam’s life choices. Lucifer dropped the smile, instead frowning at Sam’s choice of words. Considering Lucifer did once say he would be allowed to have people visit Hell if Sam notified Lucifer beforehand, though he never really wanted to have anyone here, especially Dean.

The look Lucifer gave Dean was devoid of emotion, a calculating look to most likely decide how to deal with his human’s unwanted guest. When Dean began to squirm under the intense gaze, Sam coughed and Lucifer removed his cold stare from Dean and smiled at Sam instead. Sam smiled back before grabbing Dean by the arm though before he could say anything Lucifer piped up.

“Well, he doesn’t have to go yet… I know the perfect place for an extended stay at the Hell Hotel!” With a wave of his hand, Dean disappeared from where he stood and Lucifer’s grin widened once more. Sam was frozen where he stood, scared for his brother and scared that Lucifer might do something to Sam next.

Thankfully, he received a more natural smile from the archangel and as though Lucifer was reading his mind – he probably did whenever he wanted, not that Sam had anything to hide – only held his hand out to Sam, silently asking him to take it. Sam grabbed on, knowing that Lucifer was leading him to wherever he cast Dean off to, which he hoped wasn’t anywhere bad.

A few seconds later, the pair popped into the familiar dungeons that Sam remembered from what felt so long ago. They walked down the hallway at a slow pace while the muffled noises of people sobbing or screaming in the dungeons of Hell, whereas they were in what was previously Alistair’s torture dungeons. Lucifer stopped by one of the iron doors on the left side of the long walkway, a door labelled with ‘Dean and -’ – Sam assumed it was like that because it wasn’t necessary for him to see – and pushed it open with a small wave of his hand.

Lying on the ground was Dean, who looked to be unconscious now and Sam could see the shadow of another figure with a pair of large wings. He assumed it was just some rogue angel that happened to come into Hell for something and dismissed him, turning to focus on Dean instead. There weren’t any visible injuries on him from what Sam could see in such dim lighting, though he knew he might have a few bruises after waking up.

“You won’t hurt him right Luce? I may not feel like seeing him, but I don’t want him dead either,” Sam held Lucifer’s gaze while he spoke, calm and confident, even though he knew Lucifer could see his true emotions if he really felt like seeing them. However, he only looked away with a small smile before Sam found them back in the throne room. Confused, he turned to ask Lucifer why did they leave, to find that he couldn’t find the archangel. 

“What the – Lucifer!”

~~~~~~~

Dean woke up in a cold room on a damp floor, probably stone, and could feel something heavy attached to him. Blinking a few times to get rid of his blurry vision, Dean was awake enough to realise the heavy ‘something’ were actually thick iron chains attached to his wrists and neck, effectively pinning him to the floor near the back wall of the cell-like room. His position allowed him to have a view of the side walls and the door, which were completely bare and yet there was a shallow breathing shadow figure a few feet in front of him in the centre of the room.

There were some symbols on the chains around the neck and arms of the figure giving off a soft glow, Dean recognised the markings as Enochian, which illuminated the lower half of the figure’s face that was decidedly male and what he could discern were wings spread out around the figure. Dean tried to think of any angels that could have been captured by Lucifer or other demons, though before he could the dark room filled with light, forcing Dean to close his eyes at the sudden sensory overload.

After a few seconds of adjusting to the blinding light, Dean squinted as he saw another figure appear in the dungeon, standing above him and the other male. His gaze focused on the once shadowed figure, who he immediately realised was _Cass_ and as he tried to move towards his angel, Dean forgot he had a chain on his neck which promptly choked him until he fell back against the floor again. Watching Cass’s shallow breathing made Dean angry though he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything while he was chained up like this.

“You’re feisty for someone who just woke up, aren’t you?” Dean’s head snapped up at the familiar voice and was looking at a smirking Lucifer slowly walking around the room. The archangel stopped by Dean’s feet and stooped to meet him at eye-level, and _laughed_ at him. With a slight wave of his hand, Lucifer conjured a small silver knife and waved it in the air as he grinned, eyes never leaving Dean’s own.

Dean would’ve lunged at him though his chains prohibited him from doing so and he was left with his glare as his only defence. His eyes never left the blade the archangel now brandished, until he realised where – or more, _who_ – the blade was to be used on as Lucifer kneeled by Cass’ prone form. Dean narrowed his eyes as Lucifer began to lightly drag the silver along the weakened angel’s arm and cheek, drawing small beads of blood in some places. He gritted his teeth as he watched, turning away when Lucifer started laughing at the sight.

It was when he heard a squelching noise and Cass yelled out did Dean snap and shout, “Stop you fucking asshole! What the hell do you want from us?” Lucifer only glanced at Dean with a frown before turning away, muttering something he couldn’t make out. Dean took this time to properly look at Cass, noticing the red stain beginning to soak through the white shirt he wore and his heavy breathing. Other than the stab wound in his lower abdomen, nothing else seemed to be wrong with the angel which Dean was rather relieved about, though he knew better than to hope that would be all Lucifer would do to Cass. Sam’s earlier reaction to his mention of Gabriel backed that up and it made Dean wonder what did Lucifer do to his brother?

That train of thought was interrupted as Lucifer had finished murmuring to some unseen person or object and swirled back around to face his current prisoners, smiling as he spoke. “Well boys, it has been fun to do this but I must confess this wasn’t the original plan I had,” Lucifer moved around the room as he talked, stopping between the two males as he continued, “so I am sorry about the whole stabbing thing, though both of you decided trespassing was a good idea, so it’s really all your own fault.” Lucifer’s smile was comically wide as he drawled on. It was getting on his nerves at this point, Dean thought but didn’t interrupt because of his small fear that the archangel might decide to stab him or Cass again.

“Of course, I know Sam will be angry with me if I kill either of you, so instead I’ll provide an offer – you can both leave alive, but there will be strict rules for you to follow if you want to actually _stay_ alive, okay?” Lucifer’s offer seemed too good to be true in Dean’s eyes, yet Cass agreed readily with a curt nod. Turning to Dean, Lucifer expected the same answer with that constant smirk of his, however, Dean wasn’t going to agree without knowing what the ‘rules’ were beforehand.

“What are these ‘strict rules’ you’re on about? I’m not agreeing to anything _you_ say without all the info,” Dean sneered at Lucifer, earning him a frown from the archangel. He honestly could care less what the hell Lucifer thinks of him at this point, since he can’t do anything to Dean without incurring the wrath of Sam in the process.

 Lucifer’s eye roll was obviously because of Dean’s blatant rudeness towards the being who could end his life with a wave of his hand, however, he only sighed and explained the rules. “The rules are that you can come down here at any time to visit Sam and no more breakout attempts or I will kill you. Rules for Castiel here are if he steps foot in here without Sam’s or my permission he will be killed by me personally, got it?” His smile wasn’t mistaken as a kind one and Dean contemplated his odds of dying if he refused, finally nodding his acceptance to the archangel’s words.

His glare as Lucifer clapped excitedly at the nod was acknowledged with another eye roll but he kept grinning as he practically bounced around at this, removing both Dean and Cass’ chains with a wave of his hand. As he unlocked the large iron door that led outside, he glanced back and nodded himself to the both of them and shortly left. The two of them were confused by his sudden change, though Cass was surprised to see all his wounds healed as a demon walked in, who had been called for to arrange their exit from Hell and address any questions if necessary.

Cass kept silent on their lead out, however, Dean continually asked questions about Sam’s involvement in the workings of the place and ways of getting into Hell so he could come visit his brother. The demon answered Dean to the best of his ability because bidding them goodbye as they left through a portal back to Earth, landing next to the Impala where Cass had originally been when Dean had gone to Hell.

There was one thing on Dean’s mind after all that had occurred, and that was he was rarely ever visiting Sam without Cass and _definitely_ not when Lucifer would be around Sam. That alone was a given alright.

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? I'm kinda proud of this one because it's my longest fic so far (most likely crappiest ending though) but anyway, see ya next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? I'm hoping this is good but anyway, see you next chapter!


End file.
